


Just A Piece Of Clothing

by evangelineimagine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Bucky and YN escaped HYDRA together and live as normal as possible in Romania as a couple (because they always had feelings for each other and are finally free to live it) and she decided to buy a dress and wear it for the first time when they get home (couldn’t pick clothes when you’re a super soldier).and when he sees her he’s speechless and she thought his reaction wasn’t good and stammers and when she goes back he takes her hand and kisses her.just cute/fluffy stuff before Steve finds them
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Just A Piece Of Clothing

Standing in a shop full of different clothes was almost too overwhelming to Y/n, not being used to the colours, the patterns and all the different styles. She steered away from everything black; she had worn enough of that during her time as one of Hydra’s super soldiers.

So now finally being free to choose from all these different clothes and colours, almost seemed impossible, and she would take them all if she could. The shop assistant had been very helpful, helping her find something nice that fitted her body type. 

When the shop assistant had asked her if it was for any special occasion, Y/n had blushed, telling the shop assistant it was to dress up for someone special to her. 

In the end, she had found the absolute perfect dress, which hugged her body in all the right places and she could comfortably swirl around in it. 

She loved it. 

~ 

She had eagerly changed into her new dress as soon as she had gotten back to the apartment she shared with Bucky. 

Dancing around in the little space there was, twirling and dancing, content on how just a piece of clothing could make her feel so good about herself. 

A feeling she thought she would never feel again. 

Eventually, Bucky came back from his errand, carrying a plastic bag of plums in his hand. Y/n stood by the kitchen counter when he came in, him not looking up from the floor before he had closed the door and locked it properly behind him. 

«Did you see the news ye-« Bucky stopped mid-sentence as he took in Y/n’s form. 

Y/n and Bucky hadn’t known each other before they had been captured into Hydra’s hands, only having seen each other in their gear or in normal civilian clothes, boring often baggy clothes so they would easily blend into the crowd. But the person in front of Bucky right now looked nothing like any of the versions of Y/n Bucky had ever seen before. 

She looked gorgeous, like a goddess in human form ready to devour him, she looked sexy. All this went through Bucky’s mind, while his mouth said nothing. He was rendered speechless on the outside, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. 

Y/n on the other hand though Bucky’s reaction to her in such a beautiful dress was for a whole other reason. That he didn’t like her as he did before because she looked different. Maybe he thought she was different than him now? 

«I-I should- I mean-I’ll just-« Y/n began to stutter, pointing towards the tiny balcony attached to their confining, but comfy apartment, starting to walk towards it. 

But before she could reach the door, Bucky’s hand clasped around her wrist spinning her around, making her stumble slightly out of embarrassment bumping into Bucky’s chest. Instead of letting her pull away from him, Bucky quickly made use of their closeness and captured her lips with his. His metal arm holding her close by the waist while the other one cupped her cheek. 

«You look absolutely stunning, doll,» Bucky whispered as they pulled away, a shy smile appearing on Y/n’s lips. 

Bucky could definitely get used to seeing her dressed like this if only the whole world weren’t looking for him as well. Wanting his ass in a prison, no doubt they would take Y/n’s as well.


End file.
